


Chapter 37 - Empty Broom Cupboards

by myrifique



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Founder Era, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-22
Updated: 2004-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrifique/pseuds/myrifique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chapter from Hermione's favorite book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 37 - Empty Broom Cupboards

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be many, many more chapters. But I got lazy, and so, chapter 37 it is.

I, Helga Hufflepuff, would like to inform the wizarding world that I just added the final touch to Hogwarts before the arrival of students- empty broom cupboards. Although it probably won't be used much in the near future (considering that all our new students are going to be around eleven years old) I do think having a healthy dose of them in the castle is just as important as disabling Apparition on the Hogwarts grounds, or having weird semi-invisible creatures to carry the students from Hogsmeade to here.

Empty broom cupboards are full of possibilities. I know for a fact that Godric and Rowena already tested one of them, a fact on which I shall not develop too much for the sake of my younger readers. They could also keep the caretaker busy searching for a non-empty one whilst students are happily away breaking school rules. (Before Salazar reacts, I'll mention that I don't particularly approve this behaviour; however, who doesn't like a funny, well-done prank from time to time?) In the same lines, one mischief-maker in trouble could always use one of them to hide from a threatening form of authority, in which case he'll no doubt appreciate the broom cupboard roominess, due of course to the lack of said brooms.

More importantly, I think broom cupboards are one of the only places in this big castle where you can hope to have a little privacy. Not necessarily the kind of privacy Godric and Rowena enjoyed earlier on, but just some place where you could have important conversations about that oh-so-cute Slytherin boy or about your plan to save the world from yet another evil overlord. Although Godric did point out that anybody could have a little talk in any practical Charms class, I overlooked his comment, as I would appreciate students to actually practice in my class.

And, last but not least, we needed to find something to counterpart the astronomy tower. After all, if you're going to have a place full of romantic clichés, better be sure there's diversity.


End file.
